Beauty and Brawns
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Gouenji and Aphrodi's acting weird today...and everyone's taking the blame on Natsumi's cooking! Although, they didn't realize that at the end of everything, Tsurugi and Yukimura are MISSING! But...why? Warning: Super OOC-ness I guess...


**A/N: *massages head* Having a bad writer's block...need to make at least a oneshot to cure it...ugh ==" so yeah, I made this in school since I was bored and was half inspired from a few GO episodes and fanarts and somehow, some other fanfics...O_o I'm getting a lot of inspiration from different stuff nowadays...**

**Disclaimer: Really? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS? !...Ugh, obviously, I don't own Inazuma Eleven~**

**Setting takes place after GO and shiz...oh, and sorry for the OOC-ness here...**

* * *

Endou had no idea what to call today, neither did Kidou, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Fudou, Sakuma, Toramaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, and the whole Raimon team along with some Kishibe, Taiyou and Yukimura.

Was it Tuesday? Monday? Soccer Day? Clown Day? Independence Day? WHAT? !

...Apparently, it was 'Be-Crazy-and-Go-Loony-Day'...for two certain friends...or was it rivals?

In front of them, in the soccer field, was the weirdest scene that they have encountered in their lives. Why? It was because, Gouenji and Aphrodi were fighting, about their so-called 'style and strength'...which no one ever understood why but...that wasn't why they were staring at them.

You're all wondering why? Well, Aphrodi...well, he was wearing a red jacket with it's collar up, denim pants, and sneakers, and the whole gang knew that wasn't 'godly' at all! Gouenji, his situation was even worse...cause he's CROSSDRESSING! ! ! He wore a pink frilly dress complete with light pink heels, white cat ears and a tail and fake wings at his back...which left some people like Hamano and Shinsuke to laugh at him, and a dumbfounded Tsurugi Kyousuke.

How did this all start? Well, it wasn't pretty...AT ALL!

**~ Start of Flashback ~**

_"Yesh! C'mon guys, Natsumi has got DELIGHTFUL treats for ALL OF YOU!" Endou exclaimed as he dragged everyone to his house. Apparently, it was the wedding anniversary of Endou and Natsumi and the soccer-loving coach wanted it to be memorable day for her by BRINGING EVERYONE to his house and EAT ALL of what Kidou calls 'demon food'._

_When he reached the house, he was greeted by his wife who was holding a platter of deviled eggs, which looked tasty on the outside...BUT BEWARE!_

_"Hey Natsumi!" he greeted as he kissed her forehead._

_Natsumi smiled at Endou and turned to the group, "I'm so glad that all of you were able to come!" she exclaimed as she pinched Kogure's cheek._

_Kogure started to pale, along with some other people. But there was no turning back now, they were lead to the family table were a whole buffet was there. Takoyaki, tonkatsu, miso soup, sushi, bento, you name it! But of course, everyone paled even more._

_"A-Are you s-sure th-that w-we should e-eat all of this?" Midorikawa asked in a scared tone, also clinging on to Hiroto's jacket._

_"Of course you SHOULD~" she said in a sing-song tone. It made everyone flinch and quickly run to their seats. They all said their prayers and they started to eat!_

_What happened next? ...Endou advises you to not ask, EVER._

_Although, he could only say that everyone somehow had to go home and he has received phone calls from MOST of his friends to NEVER do it AGAIN...except from Gouenji and Aphrodi..._

**~ End of Flashback ~**

"I swear! NATSUMI'S FOOD HAS POISONED MY FRIENDS' MINDS! ! !" Midorikawa panicked.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, APOCOLYPSE EVERYONE, GOUENJI-SAN HAS GONE MAD! ! !" Taiyou screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHH! ! ! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO AFURO-SAN AND HIS AWESOME GODLINESS? !" Kishibe yelled.

Shindou and Kirino sweatdropped at the three's reaction and turned to see Tsurugi and Yukimura...holding video cameras and cameras. Shindou's jawdropped and Kirino's eyes were widened.

"Tsurugi...TSURUGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !" the duo asked him.

Tsurugi gave them a silly grin, "Taking a video of course! With my new best bud, Yukimura~" he sang as he wrapped his arm around the boy.

Shindou's eyes twitched, and Kirino's mouth was gaped open. This...THIS WAS NOT TSURUGI! He is NOT the type to RECORD STUFF, or take EMBARASSING STUFF! Why...WHY? !

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"APHRODI, I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT! ! ! Your hair is too silky and it looks girly!" Gouenji exclaimed.

"OH YEAH, I DO NOT CROSSDRESS LIKE AN IDIOT NOR DO I WEAR CAT EARS! ! !" Aphrodi scoffed as he whipped his hair to the side, bringing out his inner 'god side'.

Endou facepalmed, "This is pointless..."

"Uh-huh, they're not even making sense! What the hell are they talking about? !" Kidou asked in a confused tone, facepalming too.

And suddenly, like a ghost from those scary movies, Toramaru jumped out of nowhere wearing a shirt, cap, and holding a cap...ALL WITH GOUENJI'S PICTURES IN IT! ! ! All of the adults minus the two of those who are fighting, were shocked at the man.

"GO GOUENJI-SAN, BEAT THE CRAPOLA OUT OF GOD BOY! ! !" Toramaru exclaimed, "You're my hero~"

Kidou and Endou facepalmed even more.

"I swear, REALLY! I SWEAR TO THE SOCCER GOD THAT NATSUMI'S FOOD IS POISONING THEM!" they both shouted at the same time.

And STILL, the two blondes were fighting, with one pulling the other's hair and another slapping the other on the cheek. It got everyone thinking of them as those sassy girls in those shows where two prissy girls fight for a man's heart. Seriously, one looked girly and the other IS GIRLY! ! !

"Look B*TCH! YOU'RE YOO GIRLY FOR ME! ! ! I am WAY STRONGER THAN YOU, AND I AM WAY MORE FABULOUS THAN YOU! ! !" Gouenji exclaimed and sashayed at him.

"Oooooh~"

"REALLY? ! Look here SOUR PUSS! You can't even LOOK LIKE ME! ! ! I mean, YOU CAN'T EVEN CALL YOURSELF ME WITH THOSE...those...FLAT CHESTED MAN BOOBS!" Aphrodi shouted, giving Gouenji the stink eye and pointing to his chest.

"Ooooooh~"

"Well, YOU CAN'T EVEN CALL YOURSELF A MAN WITH...with..." an idea popped out of Gouenji's mind and with one swift move, he put down Aphrodi's pants, revealing his, suprisingly, pink boxers, "SEE, YOU WEAR PINK UNDERWEAR! ! ! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU? !"

Kishibe saw Aphrodi, "S-SENPAI? !" and right on the spot, he fainted.

Everyone looked at Aphrodi weirdly and all were in shock at Gouenji's sudden action. Some fainted, twitched their eye and rarely some were laughing...what's worse was that they were OUTSIDE, IN PUBLIC. So basically, everyone who passed by saw Aphrodi...

Aphrodi fumed in anger, "YOU CREEPY PERVERT! ! ! I may wear this but do you have THIS? !"

Suddenly, a bright aura shone out around Aphrodi and everyone watched as Aphrodi brought out wings, LITERALLY! And what's worse was that he had a soccer ball...oh crap!

"GOD KNOWS! ! !" he shouted as he hit the flame striker right at the face!

Gouenji fell to the ground and his face was nearly scorched from the ball brought from the ball.

"GOUENJI-SAN! ! !" Toramaru shouted out Gouenji's name. In an instant, a dark aura appeared around him and took the soccer ball. Everyone flinched and jumped up. They knew that when Toramaru was mad, it wasn't good, not at all!

"APHRODI YOU GOD WANNABE, YOU SHALL PAY! ! !" he shouted and jumped to the ground and gave the ball a powerful kick, the ball hitting Aphrodi on the face too.

Hiroto twitched his eye, "Toramaru! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? !"

As soon as the young man heard those words from Hiroto, he gave him an icy glare making the red-headed man shiver on the spot. He knew that he shouldn't mess with him now, not when he's angry...

The whole Raimon team looked at the adults weirdly. They knew that they should respect them but...whaaaa? They were all acting weird today, and that was a FACT!

"Coach, don't you think we should call an ambulance? They look hurt..." Tenma asked.

Endou nodded, "Yeah..."

Suddenly, the both of them heard a voice talk.

"Oh look! A rainbow~it's so pretty~"

Everyone turned to see Gouenji standing up and twirling around happily, with hazed eyes.

"Aaah~pretty fairies dancing around me! I see a cute blue pegasus flying with her rainbow-colored mane blowing in the wind! Weeee~lookie guys, I'm a beautiful girl~" Gouenji sang at the top of his lungs.

The whole group started to laugh at the flame striker's 'positive personality'. Kidou settled down his phone and joined in the laughter and most of the Raimon team took pictures of him, with Kariya plotting to use it as blakmail for him.

Although...somebody...or two...are missing...where are they?

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"OMG Tsurugi! I can't believe you were right! You won the bet!"

"Yeah, but that also means that you have to give me that picture, Yukimura..."

"Ah yes! Of course~"

Yukimura searched through his pockets and took out a small pic of a CROSSDRESSING KIRINO! Tsurugi smirked and placed it in his pocket. He'll use it for blackmail later~

"HAHAHA! ! ! THAT WAS THE BEST PLAN YOU EVER MADE TSURUGI! With Gouenji and Aphrodi, I can't believe you made them drink vodka for lunch instead of ice tea! And look at what we did!" Yukimura exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Yeah, I'M SUCH A GENIUS! And who cares if they see it...HA! Now, we should show this to EVERYONE! You with me, Yukimura?"

"Yup!"

And they both started to run to the TV broadcasting area, a silly and mischievous smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Been listening to too much Jounetsu de Mune ATSU! (IE GO Chrono Stone opening 1) and Natsu ga Yattekuru (IE GO Chrono Stone ending 1)since it's FULL version is out, just for heads up to everyone~ **

**So...I greatly apologize for this and the bad humor and the extreme OOC-ness...and yeah...now, I shall fall asleep on my bed for I have school tomorrow~ oh god, it's already 12 am...GOOD NIGHT! And please review!**

**P.S. I made a new poll in my profile, go check it out and please vote**


End file.
